Strangely Compelling
by El loopy
Summary: Fiyero wants to dance but Galinda's feet hurt too much, so she has a brilliant idea. Why doesn't he dance with Elphaba? Set between 'Dancing through life' and 'Popular'. Slight Fiyero x Elphaba. Oneshot.


Strangely compelling

Fiyero Tiggular was starting to look bored. This was a troubling revelation for Galinda Upland. No swain of hers had ever been bored in her presence before (that she was aware of) simply because she was so beautiful and goodly. Prince Fiyero, she knew, was not the same calibre as the other suitors of her experience. His reputation preceded him. The problem Galinda was seeing here was that Fiyero wanted to dance through the night, which had sounded wonderful and slightly rebellious at the time, but in reality was exhaustifying. She had done her best but in the end her shoes had been her undoing. Galinda felt herself getting cross and shot a glare down at the offending, traitorous items of clothing, vowing to return them in the morning. She tried to hold the glare in place as she tilted her ankle to examine them better…but they were just so _pretty_. Galinda sighed. She could never stay mad at her shoes for long. These ones were particularly stunnifying, and worn to enchant the new Prince, but now they pinched and pained her. Dancing was becoming less and less of an option. She could dance without them, she supposed, but couldn't bear to abandon them so heartlessly on the edge of the dance floor, denying them fulfilment of purpose. That was why she was now puzzling over her predicament.

Fiyero wanted to dance. His eyes were wandering time and again back to the floor as she talked to him. She could see his gaze linger on other pretty girls, not the prettiest in the room, but he was obviously getting desperate. She knew it would be obstructive to their impending matrimonials if Fiyero inconveniently fell in love with some other girl he danced with. She had to think of something quickly. It didn't help that on her other side her new friend was getting restless too.

The green girl…sorry, Elphaba, gave a sigh.

"How long do I have to stay again?"

Galinda turned to her with a smile. "We'll go home together. After all, was _are_ roommates."

Elphaba looked resigned. "Right." She wasn't one to be pressured into doing something she didn't want to, but her roommate seemed to be offering an olive branch of sorts that Elphaba was reluctant to turn down. Besides, she was mentally laying odds on how long Galinda would last in those shoes that were obviously paining her. She was currently giving it no more than another hour.

"Why don't you try dancing with someone?" Galinda suggested absent-mindedly and then suddenly her face lit up with a brilliant idea. "Fiyero. You could dance with Fiyero."

The Prince's attention had been drawn back sharply as he said "What?" in unison with Elphaba.

Galinda clapped her hands. It was perfect. Fiyero would be totally safe with Elphaba. No risk of him falling in love there! Wasn't it goodly of her to let her new friend dance with her boyfriend. They would all three be inseparable before all of Shiz would know it.

Elphaba though, was being difficult about this brilliant solution, and Fiyero not much better. Could they not see how selfish they were being?

"I don't really feel like dancing," Elphaba told her plainly.

"Its probably not a good idea," Fiyero added, accidentally helping Galinda's cause, as Elphaba's eyes fixated on the Prince with a glare.

"Hmmm…yes. Wouldn't want to ruin your reputation by dancing with the green girl."

Fiyero drew his eyes away from his girlfriend to the aforementioned green girl's glare.

"That isn't what I said. I have no problem dancing with someone green."

"Oh?"

"No." It wasn't like she was horrendibly unattractive. He wouldn't be lowering his standards. Once you got used to the green, which he realised he had been, she had a nice shaped face and passionate, expressive eyes. Her hair was…he stopped the thoughts.

Elphaba wanted to say 'Prove it' but then she might actually have to dance with him.

"It would seem," oh good, he was still talking," that you are the one who had the problem dancing with me."

Elphaba didn't have and answer, mostly because it was true.

"Well?" he raised his eyebrows at her in a challenge. Galinda was looking at her too; hopefully, expectantly. Elphaba sighed and got to her feet.

"Let's just get it over with," she muttered and slunk over to the dance floor, leaving Fiyero to follow.

As expected, as soon as she got close the muttering started and the nearest heads started to turn. Dancers began to give her a wide berth. Elphaba schooled her face into a mask of indifference even as her heart sank. The most popular boy and girl at Shiz might be suddenly, inexplicably, deciding to hang out with her, but it would take a while for everyone else to start pretending that they agreed. That was if Fiyero and Galinda weren't just playing some elaborate joke on her. She hoped not.

"Are you all right?" Fiyero was at her shoulder, speaking softly in her ear.

It made her start a moment before replying, "Why shouldn't I be?"

She didn't look at him, but his silence told her that they both knew what he meant.

"Let's dance then," he stepped in front of her and offered a hand. She stared at it like it might bite.

"What are you doing?"

He frowned a little, confused. "We're dancing."

Elphaba felt the flutters of panic.

"I thought you meant dancing together not _together_."

Fiyero gave her an arrogant smirk.

"You mean like you and Galinda earlier? I don't dance with girls like that."

Elphaba crossed her arms protectively and scowled.

"Well I don't dance like _that_ ,"she jerked her head at his hand, "with anyone."

Fiyero dropped his hand. "What is your problem?" He didn't shout it, or draw attention to her, but for a split second she saw herself through his eyes; sulky and sullen. He had said he didn't care she was green and was proving it, and she was being difficult. Elphaba straightened her back and dropped her arms, meeting his eyes.

"I don't know how to dance like that," she admitted quietly, gaze steady.

Fiyero blinked in surprise. "You don't know how to dance?"

"No," she felt the beginnings of a scowl again. "Nobody has ever asked me to dance before, because well you know," she gestured at herself, "I'm green."

"But your Father…" he trailed off at the look she gave him. It warned him not to go there. Fiyero took a deep breath to let himself process.

"That's okay," he heard himself say, "I'll teach you." He felt a thrill at the words. He knew teaching was an arduous business with nothing carefree about it, but there was something about this green girl, this Elphaba, that he found intriguing. He _wanted_ to teach her. He wanted to be the first to dance with her.

"Come on," he held out a hand again, but this time didn't wait, and gently took her own.

Elphaba felt her insides still and her eyes widen. He had taken her hand, voluntarily. She couldn't remember anyone other than Nessa…The thought was jostled away as physical sensations took over. His skin was warm, and she stared at the contrast of her emerald skin against his normal colour. Her eyes flew to his, waiting for the horror to be realised and the snatching back of his hand, along with the small comfort of touch. He wasn't looking at their hands though, he was watching her face.

"Are you okay?"

It was so strange. This Prince she had heard so much about; the girls, the drinking, the exclusions from school after school. His skimming through life approach was the talk of Shiz. He only dated the prettiest girl and never did anything that might require effort, or pain, or heartache. It didn't match the man in front of her, and that was confusing.

"You don't have to do this," she found herself blurting out.

Fiyero smirked and raised their joined hands.

"You're not contagious, you know."

She gaped at him, and in her stunned silence he managed to tug her onto the dance floor.

"I can't…" she breathed, unable to work out if she were angry,

"…believe I said that?" he finished. "What? Only you're allowed to make comments?"

He had moved them both into position so he was lightly clasping her waist with his other hand.

"Well actually…" she started, and he cut her off.

"Ready to dance?"

He didn't wait for an answer but started to move.

"Can you just…" she snapped and accidentally stood on his foot.

Fiyero winced.

"Stop talking!"

"But you…" she growled and stepped on him by accident again.

Fiyero glared. "You're doing that on purpose."

"No…I'm…"

"Stop arguing with me and concentrate."

After the third injury to his feet they stopped moving and glared at each other.

"You have to let me lead," Fiyero stated, on the verge of anger, remembering why he wasn't a teacher. Arduous indeed, and painful. Two black marks against his philosophy.

"You've not exactly inspired me with the confidence to trust you with that," she replied hotly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She stepped away from him, out of his arms and gestured.

"You're supposed to be teaching me, not dragging me around the dance floor and expecting me to just follow."

Her eyes were shining with passion, her face lit up with fire, and he realised he'd gotten it completely wrong.

"You never just follow anyone, do you." It wasn't a question. It was a statement with a touch of admiration.

She also realised he wasn't just talking about dancing and replied, "No. That would be brainless. I need to be given a reason."

 _Brainless._ That was him. Dancing through life. Following the easiest path. He didn't think 'Its easier,' would be a good enough reason for Elphaba. She was like no one he'd ever met before.

"Have we given up on the dancing then?" she asked quietly, breaking his contemplation, and, for a brief moment, he saw disappointment in her eyes.

"For tonight, yes," he replied, conceding defeat. She nodded as though expecting his rejection. He found himself continuing hurriedly, desperate not to let her feel sad. "I'm a lousy teacher, but we can try again sometime. Maybe with less people and when I've not been drinking?" He gave her a self-deprecating smile and was delighted to see her own lips twitch in one that almost answered. "We can try some of your dancing instead?"

He had surprised her, and it gave him a little thrill to see the look on her face as he broke her expectations, maybe even exceeded them.

"I thought you didn't dance like that," her tone was lightly teasing.

"Not usually, but since I did such a bad job of showing you the _real_ way to dance…"

She smiled then, really genuinely, and it momentarily stole his breath.

Elphaba cut the smile off abruptly. What was she doing? Teasing and laughing. This was Fiyero Tiggular. Notorious flirt, self-absorbed, shallow, trouble, and Galinda's boyfriend. Her roommate's boyfriend. Potentially her new friend's boyfriend. She needed to stop right now.

"I just want to go home," she snapped.

The sudden change in attitude came like a smack.

"Oh?" Fiyero reeled mentally.

Elphaba folded her arms again and took a step back. When had she gotten so close to him?

"Well, Galinda won't let me go home without her and she won't go without you."

Fiyero couldn't quite keep up. It sounded like she was blaming him for Galinda's whims.

"I can escort you both back home now, if you want?" he offered, with a touch of annoyance.

"Great. I'll tell Galinda," and without another word the green girl turned and strode over to where his girlfriend was glaring pitifully at her shoes. Fiyero remained where he was, irritated and confused, until he realised that was not his correct persona, and ruefully shrugged it off. He watched as Galinda listened to her roommate, clearly putting up a verbal argument, even as she got up and collected her things. The green girl was strangely compelling. He couldn't understand it. Elphaba turned to look at him impatiently, eyebrows raised and, with a sigh, Fiyero want to join them.

Dutifully he linked his girlfriend's arm through his own and watched Elphaba lead the way, without even a backwards glance at him. As Galinda chattered away he found himself examining her petite hand on his arm, remembering the way Elphaba's had been so different. The contrasting green against his skin and the feel of it, velvety rather than soft.

He lifted his eyes to watch Elphaba's back. She was both compelling and mystifying and he became suddenly, acutely aware, that if he didn't watch his step she was going to get him into _a lot_ of trouble.


End file.
